Genie In The Bottle
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Sekolah musim panas bukan hanya membawa kejenuhan maupun petualangan masa muda, namun juga romantika di dalamnya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai, menemukan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidup mereka dalam sekejap. Shounen-ai. SuiSasu.
1. Act 1: Discovery

**Judul:** Genie In The Bottle

**Sub-Judul:** Discovery

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama/Mystery

**Rating:** T

**WARNING: **AU, slight OOC-ness

**Dedicated to: **All the awesome readers of **"Animal"**

**NOTE: **Suigetsu butuh lebih banyak kesempatan buat unjuk diri di dunia fanfiction Indonesia. ^^

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Genie In A Bottle_ dari _Christina Aguilera._ Bukan song-fic, tapi silahkan pasang lagu tersebut sebagai peningkat mood kalian dalam menikmati fic ini, saya suka banget lagu lama ini ^^

Dan seperti biasa, flame berkaitan dengan pairing (SuiSasu) tidak akan ditolerir.

If you find this pairing (SuiSasu) disgusting or such, stfu & gtfo. You know where the Back button is. Kthxbye.

* * *

**-**

**Genie In The Bottle**

**( Act 1: Discovery )**

**-**

Semua berawal dari ide gila Naruto untuk melihat-lihat isi loteng Tsunade-taichou, Kepala Asrama Konoha. Yang dimaksud dengan melihat-lihat disini juga termasuk menyentuh dan membuka setiap benda tertutup yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh? Di tempat begini ada banyak peti dan barang-barang antik yang penuh debu," begitu kata Naruto ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengusulkan supaya mereka menghentikan penjelajahan ilegal mereka itu.

Sasuke sedikit jengkel, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia sendiri ikut merasa heran dengan kondisi loteng itu. Gedung sekolah asrama mereka sudah cukup tua, berdiri di atas lahan seluas tujuh ratus meter persegi, membentang di pedalaman gunung. Dikatakan sekolahpun, sebenarnya Konoha Dormitory ini hanyalah sekolah musim panas, yang tentu saja hanya dibuka ketika musim panas tiba.

Itulah mengapa loteng ini tampak aneh. Untuk sebuah asrama musim panas, keberadaan benda-benda kuno yang tersimpan rapi di loteng penuh debu sangat tidak lazim. Siapa yang memilikinya? Kenapa dibiarkan di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah tempat ini tak berpenghuni selain saat musim panas saja? Ya, tentu saja ada penjaga malam dan semacamnya, tapi pondokan para penjaga berada sekitar seratus meter dari gedung utama asrama. Tidak mungkin mereka menaruh benda-benda itu di sini, jika ini semua memang milik mereka.

"Kita sudah seminggu di sini, paling tidak kita harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari tempat membosankan ini!" desis Naruto dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilat-kilat denagn gairah masa muda.

"Tapi tidak dengan menyelinap ke loteng Kepala Sekolah, kan?" Sasuke balas mendesis.

"Tsk. Sai, urus temanmu ini!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya, setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Sai yang tengah berjongkok mengamati sesuatu di lantai.

Sai menatap Sasuke tanpa berkata-kata. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Seminggu berkenalan dengan Sai ini sama sekali tak membuatnya mengerti bahasa tubuh semacam tatapan mata tanpa suara.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru loteng kecil itu. Kain-kain putih dengan debu yang tebal tampak dimana-mana, menyelimuti benda-benda tua yang tampak kuno. Penerangan yang minim membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya, meremas gagang senternya erat.

Lantai kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia berderit tiap kali ia menapakkan kakinya. Bahkan di beberapa tempat tampak lubang-lubang di lantai. Sasuke bergidik, entah apa jadinya jika ia sampai terperosok jatuh. Ruangan di bawah adalah ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Siapa yang tahu ada apa disana. Mungkin kamera pengawas atau mungkin juga alarm. Bisa gawat jika ia sampai ketahuan tengah malam menyelinap keluar kamar begini.

"Kau terlalu paranoid," Naruto mendengus.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Dihampirinya sebuah kursi tua di sudut ruangan yang sedikit menonjol, tersembul dari kain putih yang menyelimutinya. "Kalau kita sampai ketahuan, kau yang tanggung akibatnya, ingat itu! Kau sudah janji!" bisiknya balas mendengus.

"Ah! Tunggu! Jangan duduk di situ!"

Sasuke terperanjat, mundur selangkah dari kursi kayu yang terbalut kain putih itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Sai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Muka datarnya itu memang terlihat horror di tempat temaram begini.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walau ia tahu Sai tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya.

Sai merendahkan suaranya, berujar dengan pelan, "Ada yang sedang duduk di situ…"

Sasuke melompat, terkejut bukan main, "Serius?!"

Naruto melotot, "A-A-Ap-Apa k-ka-ka-katamu??"

"Tuh," Sai mengibaskan kain putih yang menyelubungi kursi itu.

Naruto menjerit ketika seekor tikus besar dengan bulunya yang kelabu melotot tajam ke arahnya di atas kursi tua itu dan melompat ke lantai yang gelap.

Sasuke mendengus, "Lihat siapa yang penakut di sini."

"Aku cuma kaget, bodoh!" Naruto menggosok hidungnya. Bersyukur di tempat yang minim pencahayaan begini tak seorangpun melihat tangannya gemetaran.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Sai menoleh pada Naruto. "Tikus? Atau hantu?"

"Kubilang aku tidak takut!" desis Naruto bersikukuh. "Cuma kaget, kaget!"

Sai mengangkat bahu, menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jangan duduk sembarangan, jongkok saja kalau kakimu pegal," bisiknya tampak serius. Mungkin juga tidak, toh wajahnya memang minim ekspresi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Siapa sih yang mengusulkan kita mengajak Nona Muda juga?" Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan geram.

"Memangnya kita mengajak anak perempuan?" Sai celingukan.

"Itu kiasan, bodoh!" Naruto mengerling sebal pada Sai yang tak mampu menangkap isyarat cemoohannya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Ah… lihat, ada sesuatu yang menarik," suara Sai kembali terdengar, dengan nada antusiasme tersirat samar.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, dilihatnya Sai tengah berjongkok di sudut ruangan tempat tikus besar tadi menghilang.

Sasuke menyeret kakinya menghampiri Sai, berjongkok perlahan di sampingnya.

"Lihat, menurutmu ini apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada arah yang ditunjuk Sai. Teronggok sebuah peti kayu hitam dengan hiasan keperakan di setiap sudut dan pinggirannya di sana.

"Ada apa dengan peti ini?"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, "Peti ini tidak wajar…Kau tidak merasa begitu?" desisnya.

"Semua yang ada di sini tampak tak wajar bagiku," timpal Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Naruto menghampiri mereka dan membungkukan badannya di belakang punggung Sasuke dan Sai yang menghadap peti kecil hitam itu.

Naruto menyorotkan senter kecilnya dan kini peti kecil itu tampak lebih jelas, diterangi tiga cahaya bohlam senter. Di atas tutupnya tampak sesuatu menggelembung sedikit.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Belum sempat ia mengutarakan peringatan untuk tidak sembarangan menyentuh peti itu, tangan Naruto sudah menggapai peti itu dan mencengkeramnya melalu celah bahu Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Peti ini mencurigakan," desis Naruto. "Aman tidak, Sai?"

Sai tak melepaskan pandangannya dari peti kecil yang kini ada di tangan Naruto itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menikmati pesona peti itu. Atau apapun itu yang membuatnya terpaku pada peti itu.

"Sai," desis Naruto, "aman tidak kalau kubuka?"

"Lebih baik jangan," Sai menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari peti kecil itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau kau minta alasan, lebih baik dari awal tidak tanya," sindir Sasuke yang masih geram.

"Diam kau Teme, aku bicara pada Sai," timpal Naruto sengit.

Sai menahan napas, tangannya terjulur perlahan menyentuh permukaan peti kecil itu. "Firasatku mengatakan…ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalamnya…"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan heran, "Misalnya?"

Sai membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar dan menggenggam peti kecil itu, "Kita kembalikan saja ke tempatnya semula."

"Hei, jangan buat penasaran dong! Apa menurutmu ada binatang atau semacamnya di dalam situ?" Naruto menahan tangan Sai.

Sai menatap Naruto, "…"

"Benar juga, tidak mungkin makhluk hidup dapat bertahan di dalamnya dalam waktu lama ya. Lalu apa yang ada di dalamnya?" Naruto merebut peti kecil itu dari tangan Sai, mengamatinya sejajar dengan bola matanya.

Sasuke takjub dengan kemampuan komunikasi Naruto dan Sai. Mungkin dapat diterapkan saat ujian atau semacamnya.

"Sebaiknya kita letakkan di tempat semula," Sai kembali berujar.

Naruto bersungut, "Kau tidak akan bilang ada makhluk halus di dalamnya kan?"

Sasuke bergidik, tak berani mendengar jawaban Sai yang kini terpaku menatap peti itu lagi.

"Sasuke, coba kau buka."

"Apa?!" Sasuke hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Kau gila, Sai bilang lebih baik kita tidak main-main dengan peti itu! Kembalikan pada tempatnya!" Sasuke mendesis dengan kedua baris giginya yang dirapatkan keras.

Naruto menyorongkan peti kecil itu ke muka Sasuke, "Buka, atau kubilang pada Tsunade-taichou ini semua idemu, mengendap ke loteng asrama tengah malam."

"Kau tidak akan berani," Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh ya? Mau bukti? Aku bisa teriak sekarang," Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Pengkhianat!" desisnya.

"Buka saja apa susahnya?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau sebegitu mudahnya, kau buka saja sendiri!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang kini mengacungkan peti itu padanya sekali lagi, sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau mati, siapa tahu peti itu punya kutukan atau semacamnya!"

"Jadi maksudmu kalau aku yang mati, lalu tidak apa-apa??" Sasuke menatap tak percaya, tega benar kawannya itu menumbalkannya.

"Paling tidak aku akan berdoa untukmu tiap pagi sepanajng tahun," Naruto memamerkan barisan giginya.

"Doamu tidak akan membuatku hidup kembali. Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak mau?" Naruto melotot pada Sasuke, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Sai saja yang buka," Sasuke menoleh pada Sai.

Sai melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, "Sebaiknya aku berjaga kalau terjadi apa-apa. Seseorang membukanya, aku berjaga-jaga."

Sasuke melotot, "Tadi kau bilang kita tidak boleh membukanya?!" desisnya. Bila ini bukan tindakan yang melanggar aturan, ia pasti sudah berteriak memaki kawan satu minggunya itu.

"Separuh firasatku bilang, ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalamnya."

"Tuh kan, cepat buka!" Naruto kembali mengacungkan peti kecil itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke geram dengan tingkah kedua kawannya yang baru dikenalnya selama satu minggu itu.

"Kubelikan kau makan siang selama satu minggu," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, masih menyodorkan peti kecil itu di depan batang hidungnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, menoleh pada Sai, "Sai, kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

"Lari?" Naruto menyela, dan langsung dijitak Sasuke.

"Tolong aku, bodoh!" Sasuke mengumpat, heran ia bisa berteman dengan orang yang tidak sensitif macam Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Makanya aku berjaga-jaga disini," Sai mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela napas, meraih peti kecil itu dari tangan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, suasana temaram membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Ayo…buka..!" Naruto mendesis, menelan ludah.

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Tangan kirinya memegang peti kecil itu di tangannya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengatup di atas tutup peti kecil itu. Sai mencondongkan badannya sedikit, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada peti kecil itu.

**KLEK**

Selot kayu di samping peti kecil itu terbuka. Sasuke perlahan membuka peti kecil di tangannya. Derit kayu terdengar menyeruak keheningan. Suara napas Naruto yang sebelumnya memburu, kini menjadi samar. Tanpa disadari ketiga orang di ruangan itu mulai menahan napas.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam peti, dan dengan sigap Naruto mengarahkan senter kecilnya pada permukaan peti hitam yang ternyata memiliki permukaan dalam berwarna merah itu.

Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama. Seluruh permukaan peti kecil itu dilapisi beludru merah gelap, dengan sulaman keperakan di pinggirannya.

Sesuatu berkilau dipantulkan cahaya senter Naruto dari permukaan peti. Sasuke merogohkan tangan kanannya sambil tetap menahan napas, meraih benda yang mengkilat itu.

"Hati-hati…" desis Naruto.

Sasuke mencibir, ingin rasanya melempar peti itu ke muka Naruto karena baru cemas di saat mereka sudah melangkah jauh seperti ini.

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu di dasar peti. Dingin dan keras. Sasuke mengetuk benda itu dengan ujung jarinya, "Kaca…" desisnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Coba keluarkan."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sai, wajahnya tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Sasuke sedikit melenguh mendapati Sai menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan napas tercekat digenggamnya benda dingin itu dan ditariknya tangannya dari dalam peti. Cahaya senter Naruto terus mengikuti, hingga benda itu mulai tampak lebih jelas sekarang.

"Botol kaca??"

Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan. Keduanya langsung mengamati botol kaca sebesar telapak tangan yang kini ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Botol kaca itu menggembung dari dasarnya hingga ke leher botol, yang hanya sedikit membentuk leher botol yang menggelembung. Seluruh permukaannya terbuat dari kaca bening yang berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya lampu senter di tempat temaram ini. Sebuah gabus kayu menyumbat mulut botol itu dengan erat.

Sasuke mengangkat botol itu hingga melebihi batas pandang matanya, bunyi sesuatu membentur dinding kaca transparan itu.

"Air…" Sasuke mendesis, kemudian menyorongkannya ke depan muka Naruto. "Puas sekarang?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meraih botol kaca itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati lebih seksama.

Cairan bening dan encer tampak menggenang di dalam botol kaca itu. Naruto mengayunkan botol kaca itu dan cairan di dalamnya menari mengikuti gerakannya.

"Sepertinya air biasa," sahut Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjongkok kini menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai kayu yang berdebu itu. Dihembuskannya napasnya dalam-dalam, setelah sekian puluh detik menahan napas.

"Hmm entahlah," tiba-tiba suara Sai menyeruak.

Naruto menoleh pada Sai yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada botol kaca di tangan Naruto.

"Alat deteksi makhluk gaibmu itu merasakan sesuatu?" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

Sai mengetuk botol kaca itu dengan ujung jarinya perlahan, "Apa menurutmu air biasa akan dimasukkan ke dalam botol dan disegel di dalam peti kayu yang disembunyikan di dalam peti lainnya di atas sebuah loteng misterius?"

Naruto menganga.

"Hei! Segel apanya? Tidak ada yang seperti itu," Sasuke mendengus, hobi Sai yang senang mengaitkan berbagai kejadian dengan hal-hal mistis kadang membuatnya tak habis pikir kenapa ia dapat bertahan berteman dengannya selama satu minggu ini.

"Ada, peti kecil itu kutemukan di dalam peti besar di pojok situ, dan ada kertas-kertas aneh bertuliskan huruf-huruf aneh di sana," Sai menjawab datar.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut bukan main, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?!"

Sai tak menjawab, tangannya dengan lihai merebut botol kaca itu dari tangan Naruto, "Sudah terlanjur sampai sini, kita buka saja botol ini sekalian."

"Kau gila!" Sasuke menepis tangan Sai dan botol kaca itupun terlepas dari genggamannya.

PRANG

Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Bu-Bukan! Bukan botolnya yang pecah," suara Naruto terdengar gemetar dan mendesis pelan.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah menahan botol kaca yang jatuh itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Sai mengalihkan senternya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan didapatinya seonggok lukisan berfigura kaca yang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Lukisan apapun itu, yang jelas tampak buram dan tidak jelas. Minimnya pencahayaan dan goresan tinta gelap di atas kanvas itu tak memberi petunjuk tentang apapun yang terlukis di sana.

Peluh mengucur di dahi Naruto, "A-aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Bagaimana kalau kita kembalikan saja benda ini ke dalam peti?"

Sasuke sudah hendak mengomel 'Sudah kubilang dari awal!'—ketika dilihatnya Naruto mengacungkan botol itu ke udara, "Siapa bilang aku bakal bilang begitu?" Naruto menyeringai. "Apapun isi botol ini, firasatku bilang ini semacam ramuan yang berharga. Siapa yang tahu? Lagipula sudah sampai sejauh ini, mau mundurpun malah jadi seperti orang bodoh saja."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya ia rasakan tidak keberatan menjadi orang bodoh saja.

"Mungkin parfum atau semacamnya?" Naruto mengocok cairan di dalam botol kaca itu yang kini tampak berbuih sedikit. Detik berikutnya buih-buih itupun menghilang.

"Mau coba buka?" Sai menatap Naruto.

Naruto balas menatap Sai.

Hening menyesap sejenak. Sasuke hendak buka suara ketika dilihatnya Naruto tanpa basa-basi membuka gabus yang menutup leher botol itu.

"Aa-Hentikan!!"

Terlambat.

Sasuke menatap botol kaca itu dengan tatapan horror. Sai menelan ludah, tak melepaskan pandangan dari botol kaca itu. Sementara Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan terpekik jatuh ke lantai dari posisi jongkoknya.

Dalam beberapa detik ketiganya terpekur dalam diam, berusaha mengontrol napas yang tak disadari mereka mulai terengah. Debaran jantung mereka terasa begitu keras bergemuruh. Menanti apapun yang memang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba suara Sai memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan dada, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa…?"

Kelopak mata Naruto bergetar, mulai membuka katupannya perlahan. Sasuke mengambil senter kecilnya di lantai yang tanpa sadar ia biarkan jatuh terguling di lantai sesaat sebelumnya tadi dan menyorot botol kaca yang masih ada di tangan Naruto.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa…" Naruto mengulang ucapan Sai, menghela napas berat seolah baru saja melepaskan beban berat di pundaknya.

"Tidak…" Sasuke merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Bibirnya bergetar dan sekonyong-konyong dirasakannya mulutnya kering. Lidahnya hampir kelu, namun dipaksakannya juga ia bersuara walau dengan sedikit memekik, "Air di dalamnya…hilang….."

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

* * *

**End Note:**

Entah kesambet apa saya bikin fic bertema komedi-misteri ini (lap keringet)

SuiSasu sangat kurang diminati, karena itu sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih bagi yang sudi membaca fic ini, saya buka kuping lebar-lebar untuk rikuesan pairing apapun (Het/BL boleh) tapi hanya sebagai cameo dalam fic ini. Boleh lewat review atau lewat PM kalau mau ngagetin readers lain :)

Typo-error akan segera dikoreksi bila memang ada ^^;;

- Ninja edit -


	2. Act 2: Paranoia

**Judul:** Genie In The Bottle

**Sub-Judul:** Paranoia

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** AU, OOC-ness, Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **As always, bitching about pairing(s) or things I've warned already won't be tolerated. Bring your flames to hell all alone. bye.

Without further do, please enjoy..

* * *

**Genie In The Bottle**

**( Act 2. Paranoia )**

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sai bergantian. Kegelisahan menggerogoti rongga dadanya. Yang dipandang tak menyahut, saling menghindar dari tatapan masing-masing.

Ketiga anak muda itu terpaku diam pada posisinya masing-masing, menatap dengan penuh ketakutan pada botol kaca di tangan Naruto, yang kini diterangi cahaya bohlam lampu senter Sasuke. Jelas terlihat kalau air—atau cairan apapun itu—yang sesaat sebelumnya ada didalamnya, betul-betul lenyap tanpa bekas.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasa cemas terhadap sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya. Mulutnya yang kering membuatnya tercekat. Berdehem pelan seraya bergetar, ia berusaha membasahi rongga mulutnya dan menelan ludah. Menatap Naruto dan Sai bergantian.

"…Ehm…apa tadi memang ada air di dalamnya?" Naruto memecah kesunyian yang menyesakkan dada.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menatap Naruto yang kini tampak memaksakan tawa hambar di bibirnya, "Jangan kabur dari kenyataan…! Sudah jelas kita bertiga sama-sama melihat dan memastikannya," suaranya penuh penekanan walau sedikit bergetar.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Sai…bagaimana ini? Bagaimana menurutmu…?" raut muka Naruto menegang, urat-urat di sekitar lehernya menonjol. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran yang tak tertahankan terpampang di sana.

"…Mungkin jatuh lantai saat kau membukanya tadi?" Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke lantai dekat Naruto yang terduduk lemas, penuh pengharapan semoga saja dugaannya itu tepat.

Yang didapatainya hanyalah lantai kayu lapuk yang berdebu. Kering tanpa noda air sedikitpun.

Sasuke kembali menelan ludah.

Tiba-tiba semilir angin dingin berhembus perlahan, menyelusup tengkuk Sasuke dan membuatnya bergidik, "A…A…Ad…Adda….Sss…sesssuatu…??"

PRANG!

"GYAAAA!!!" Ketiga siswa itu melompat dan berteriak keras, berhamburan ke luar dari loteng temaram itu dengan terburu.

Sasuke terengah, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri lorong asrama yang panjang dan gelap dengan langkah berdebum dan tak beraturan. Senter di tangannya terayun seirama membuat pencahayaan bergoyang dan semakin buram. Namun ia tak peduli lagi, terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari saling mendahului dengan Sai dan Naruto. Tak peduli lagi apa mereka akan tertangkap basah menyusup malam-malam keluar kamar atau tidak. Nyawa cuma ada satu, harus dijaga baik-baik apapun taruhannya.

* * *

"HANTU?!" Kontan Sasuke dan Naruto membekap mulut Deidara yang detik sebelumnya membulat.

Sarapan adalah waktu di mana para penghuni asrama makan bersama di pagi hari dengan jatah yang sama, dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Waktu sarapan dan makan malam ditentukan oleh pihak asrama, selama setengah jam saja. Lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, hilang sudah kesempatanmu menikmati hidangan pengganjal perut. Oleh karena itulah di pagi hari seperti ini masih banyak penghuni asrama yang sarapan dengan nyawa masih mengawang setengah sadar dan tidak. Beruntunglah teriakan Deidara barusan tak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Jadi…semalam kalian menyusup ke loteng kepala asrama dan menemukan botol kaca misterius??" ulang Deidara mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ide si bodoh."

"Hei, siapa yang bodoh?!" Naruto protes, namun segera disumpal roti oleh Sasuke.

"Gila! Bagaimana bila ketahuan??" Deidara menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan Naruto dari mulutnya, mendesis dan melotot tak percaya menatap kawan-kawannya itu satu persatu.

"Tidak akan ketahuan selama kita semua tutup mulut. Yang tahu hal ini cuma aku, Naruto, Sai, dan kau. Jadi kalau sampai bocor, berarti kau pelakunya," Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Deidara—atau lebih tepatnya, mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu buat apa kau cerita padaku segala, hah?" ujarnya sebal dengan tingkah sok kuasa Sasuke. Sebetulnya diam-diam barusan itu ia berniat melapor pada Tsunade-taichou, kalau saja tidak diperingatkan begitu.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Ini…rahasia. Erm...semalam itu," ia menelan ludah sejenak, "setelah kami tidak sengaja menemukan benda aneh di loteng itu, kami tergoda untuk membukanya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Deidara memekik tak percaya. "Itu bodoh! Sungguh bodoh kau bertindak sembarangan begitu, tidak memikirkan akibatnya dengan matang!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Sasuke menimpali cepat. "Sudah kucoba menghentikan mereka, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bila Tuan Sok Tahu ini sedang ingin tahu," Sasuke berujar ketus penuh sindiran tajam pada si rambut emas di samping Deidara.

"Sialan, kau juga turut andil tahu!" Naruto bersungut tak mau kalah.

Sai terbatuk dan menarik perhatian kedua kawannya yang tengah saling menatap tajam satu sama lain itu, "Kurasa…yang sudah berlalu tidak ada gunanya dipermasalahkan lagi sekarang. Ada baiknya kita menatap ke depan dan berusaha mencari pemecahan masalah yang ada sekarang saja."

Sasuke mendengus, "Karena sikapmu yang seperti itulah, si bodoh ini tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan!" sungutnya sedikit kesal.

"Hei—!!"

"Ehem!" Deidara menyela cepat, sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam adu tatap lagi. "Kalau kalian butuh penonton untuk pertengkaran kalian, aku pergi," ia sudah siap beranjak ketika Naruto menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali jatuh ke atas bangku meja makan.

"Ok, ok! Duduklah!" ujar Naruto.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke di hadapannya, "Masih ada lagi?"

Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung, dipijitnya punggung lehernya dan dicondongkannya badannya ke depan, mendekat pada Deidara, "Kurasa kami telah dikutuk? Mungkin…"

"HAH?!" sekali lagi Deidara memekik lantang diikuti oleh Naruto yang kembali membekap mulutnya cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku sumpal mulutmu dengan mangkok," Naruto bersungut. Deidara bergidik, tak berani membayangkannya.

"Kami memberitahumu karena firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tadi malam itu. Entah _poltergeist _atau apa, yang jelas benda-benda berjatuhan dan pecah ke lantai," Sai dengan tenang membuka suara.

Deidara kembali menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, "Makanya, kenapa kalian memberitahuku? Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan??" ujarnya mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasuke dan Sai menoleh pada Naruto bersamaan, dan yang dipandangi hanya nyengir lebar memamerkan barisan giginya, "Karena kau adalah orang menyebalkan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kami, kau juga harus ikut kena musibah."

"APA?!" Deidara tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "YANG BENAR SAJA!" dan kembali dibekap oleh Naruto, tanpa Sasuke kini.

"Deidara-kun, jangan anggap kami ini jahat. Yang kami kenal di sini cuma kau, walau hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kami, minimal kau jadi saksi hidup yang tahu kenyataannya," Sai berbisik, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian melanjutkan sambil merendahkan suaranya, "kalau nyawa kami melayang dalam beberapa hari ini, beritahukan orang tua kami mengenai kejadian ini, dan sebarkan kenyataan ini, supaya tak ada seorangpun yang mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Sasuke hampir tersedak rotinya, menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kawan satu minggunya tampak tidak ada yang waras. Naruto yang senang cari masalah, dan Sai yang senang mengaitkan segala sesuatu pada hal mistis. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Deidara menggebrak meja panjang tempat mereka menikmati sarapan itu, "K-kalian sudah menjerumuskanku! Menjebakku! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, itu salah kalian! Kalian bakal masuk penjara!!"

"Sebelum terjadi sesuatu padamu, pasti kami yang mati duluan," Sai menyahut dengan tenang.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Tak sanggup menimpali apapun pada kawannya yang manapun itu. Diraihnya sekotak susu strawberry di atas nampan makannya, dan meneguk susu itu cepat-cepat. Sesaat kemudian sel-sel otaknya kembali bekerja, "Sai, jangan bertingkah seolah kita ini mau mati saja!" desisnya melotot pada Sai.

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Firasatku berkata demikian."

"Biasanya firasat Sai itu benar…" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja menimpali, dengan suara yang bergetar.

"MAMAA!!" Deidara sekonyong-konyong lari dari meja mereka sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke menatap punggung kecil Deidara yang mulai menjauh. Antara prihatin, bingung, dan cemas juga.

Bunyi lonceng tanda pukul tujuh tiga puluh menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang makan. Waktu sarapan telah habis, dan kini saatnya para siswa kembali ke kamar masing-masing hingga pukul sembilan nanti waktu pelajaran dimulai sampai pukul dua belas siang.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto beranjak membereskan alat makan mereka ke atas nampan dan meletakkannya di rak-rak dorong untuk alat makan kotor. Detik berikutnya mereka berjalan bersisian menyusuri lorong asrama menuju kamar masing-masing di lantai dua.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika, oh tidak…" Naruto menghela napas panjang, "aku benci aljabaaar..."

"Paling tidak kau harus buat PR. Dengan begitu Kakashi-sensei tidak akan menyuruhmu berdiri di depan kelas selama jam pelajaran lagi," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka," dengus Naruto.

"Contohlah Sai, tidak pernah mengeluh. Kalau kebanyakan mengeluh begitu nanti aku cepat tua," Sasuke menyeringai. "Betul tidak, Sai?" ujarnya menyodok perut Sai dengan sikutnya.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya mengangguk kecil, "Itu betul, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kita dapat mengendalikan diri dan berjalan dengan tenang di atas rel masing-masing, semuanya akan lancar dan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia cuma mengangguk bosan. Pura-pura mengerti saja apapun maksud kawannya itu—karena ia malas bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Erm, Sai habis ini kau mau kemana?" Naruto membuka suaranya yang terdengar sedikit penuh harap.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Sai singkat.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Lupakan soal perpustakaan. Kita main kartu saja yuk, di kamarku!"

"Kenapa? Takut sendirian?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Diam kau, teme. Kau sendiri, mau kemana habis ini?!" Naruto bersungut.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Baca buku atau semacamnya. Di kamarku. Sendirian," ujarnya memberi penekanan pada kata 'sendirian' dan menyeringai puas.

"Huh! Coba saja kalau berani. Tiga puluh menit. Dalam tiga puluh menit kau pasti akan berlari keluar dari kamarmu mencariku dan Sai," tantang Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku musti ikut tantangan bodohmu?"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukan pengecut?" timpal Naruto.

"Aku bukan pengecut dan tidak pernah jadi pengecut seperti seseorang yang memaksa kawannya menemaninya di kamarnya dengan dalih main kartu," Sasuke memprovokasi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Terserah apa katamu. Ikut atau tidak? Tantangannya," tantangnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Tentu saja."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai lebar. Kedua bola matanya berkilat puas.

* * *

Terjebak dengan kata-katamu sendiri bukanlah hal yang elit. Sasuke tahu benar akan hal itu, namun yang paling ia mengerti saat ini adalah: terkadang memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu yang tak mampu kau lakukan malah akan membuatmu tersiksa.

Jarum detik waktu terus berputar perlahan. Waktu baru saja berlalu selama sepuluh menit, namun perasaan hatinya sangat tidak enak. Seakan semua hal di dunia ini berjalan sangat lambat.

Angin sepoi memainkan helaian tirai jendelanya yang tipis yang berwarna putih transparan. Sasuke sudah hendak menutup jendela berbingkai kelabu itu, ketika disadarinya bahwa ia butuh lebih dari satu pintu keluar seandainya saja terjadi sesuatu padanya. Salahkan Naruto yang sudah membuatnya paranoid.

Ruangan segi empat bercat putih polos itu masih memancarkan bau cat yang cukup menyengat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi sekolah musim panas untuk mengecat ulang seluruh bangunannya ketika musim panas hampir tiba—untuk menjaga kesan bagus, tentunya.

Larangan untuk menusuk paku di dinding sudah menjadi aturan utama. Sebagian siswa—seperti Naruto menempelkan poster-poster dair karakter animasi favoritnya di dinding dengan selotip bening, dan sebagian lagi—seperti Sai—menempelkan lukisan-lukisan karyanya sendiri di dinding ruangan. Sasuke sudah mengunjungi kamar kedua orang itu di hari ketiga mereka berkenalan, ketika ia, Naruto dan Sai tergabung dalam satu kelompok Biologi.

Kembali ke topik semula tentang dinding ruangan, dinding kamar Sasuke polos dari poster maupun lukisan. Ia akui ia bukan tipe yang terkagum-kagum dengan karakter imajinatif layaknya Naruto, bukan pula orang yang terpikat pada seni layaknya Sai. Namun kini ketika hening menyesap dan yang terdengar hanyalah deru pendingin ruangan dan semilir angin di luar jendela, ia sedikit mengumpat mendapati kamarnya yang tampak dingin dan sunyi senyap.

Menyalakan pendingin ruangan sembari membuka jendela tentu bukan hal yang pintar. Namun sekali lagi, ia _butuh_ lebih dari satu jalan untuk meloloskan diri dari kamar mungilnya—yang entah mengapa terasa tidak nyaman—saat ini.

Sasuke adalah remaja sehat yang senang menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamarnya, dibanding menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang lain—bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Ia sudah terbiasa akan kesenyapan dan kesendirian. Namun kejadian semalam dan cara Naruto menatapnya sesaat sebelum meninggalakannya di depan pintu kamarnya dan memprovokasi tentang tantangan ini, sungguh membuat dadanya sesak dengan perasaan tidak enak yang tak berhingga.

Menyerah saja?—pikiran bawah sadarnya berujar.

Segera ia gelengkan kepalanya bertubi-tubi. 'Seumur hidup tak akan kubiarkan si dobe itu menertawakanku.'—pikirnya. Rupanya harga dirinya masih lebih menang daripada alam bawah sadarnya yang terang-terangan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Ruangan ini biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh…" ulangnya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa takutnya ini hanyalah sugesti berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang tak nyata dan menyesatkan.

Tiba-tiba menyeruak suara sesuatu menggelinding di atas lantai keramik kamarnya perlahan.

Jantung Sasuke serasa mau copot. Detak jantungnya tak karuan. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Napasnya tercekat dan pikirannya buntu.

Suara itu kembali terdengar, lebih nyaring kini. Di kolong ranjangnya—ia yakin benar dari sanalah bunyi itu berasal.

Sasuke membeku di atas ranjang tidurnya. Buku di tangannya terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur dan seketika ia paksakan tubuhnya turun dari ranjang dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu merenggut tumit kaki kirinya dan menyebabkannya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar. Jeritan tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya menimbulkan pekikan samar.

Tangannya tergapai ke arah pintu keluar. Tak berani ia menoleh ke belakangnya, pada apapun yang tengah mencengkeram tumitnya erat. Sasuke berusaha meronta dan menendang-nendang kakinya yang dicengekeram dengan erat oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat ia bayangkan. Namun cengkeraman itu semakin erat, sedikit demi sedikit melilit kakinya dengan keras tanpa ampun.

Angin kencang berhembus dan menyebabkan tirai jendelanya berkibar kencang. Kertas-kertas di atas meja belajarnya di samping jendela berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sasuke menahan napas, tangannya tetap menggapai-gapai namun ia rasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia akan mati. Ia akan mati. Ia tahu itu.

_**Tok Tok**_

Sasuke terperanjat. Kedua bola matanya membelalak.

_**Tok Tok**_

Bunyi ketukan di pintunya kembali terdengar.

"Ada orang di dalam? Aku mendengar bunyi aneh, baik-baik saja??" sebuah suara terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu kayu kelabu itu.

Kontan Sasuke mengerang, mati-matian berusaha membuka suaranya dan berteriak kasar, "To…long!" sia-sia. Suaranya tercekat dan yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan napasnya yang memekik keluar dari mulutnya yang kering. "TOLONG!!" pekiknya sekali lagi, lebih kencang kini.

Sontak pintu kelabu di hadapannya itu terbuka lebar. Sasuke memekik girang, namun ia tahu ia masih belum selamat dari setan—atau apapun yang tengah menggerayangi kakinya, "To-Tolong!!" pekiknya lagi.

Sesosok remaja laki-laki seumurannya tampak terbelalak dan berlari menghampirinya, "Hei! Tidak apa-apa??" serunya menampakkan wajah yang cemas.

Sasuke meraih lengan remaja laki-laki itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menariknya mendekat hingga terjerambab ke arahnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di sela pundak remaja asing itu cepat, "Tolong…!"

Remaja tak dikenal itu menepuk punggungnya pelan, "Ada apa?" ucapnya memelankan suaranya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun rasa takut tak terhingga tetap menyelimuti kewarasannya, hingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desisan pelan penuh histeria, "K-Kaki…"

"Kaki?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, "S-Sesuatu… mencengkeram k-kakiku…"

Hening menyesap sejenak. Detik berikutnya suara tawa menggema nyaring memenuhi seluruh pelosok kamar kecil berdinding polos itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, mendorong dada remaja itu menjauh, dan menatap tajam pada remaja itu yang kini tengah terpingkal. Bagaimanpun ia sama sekali tak melihat ada sesuatu yang lucu dari kenyataan bahwa makhluk halus tengah mencengkeram kakinya erat.

Remaja itu menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuatnya terjerembab di pahanya, yang lalu merangkak melewati tubuh Sasuke yang kini menelungkup di lantai—atau lebih tepatnya, di atas pahanya.

"Ini?" remaja itu menarik sesuatu dari tumit kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan kelopak matanya sontak. Tak berani melihat.

"Hei manis, bukan matamu. Ini bukan setan," suara remaja itu kembali terdengar bergetar, seolah tengah menahan tawa atau semacamnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, antara ingin marah karena dibilang manis dan takut membuka matanya.

"Kalau tidak mau buka mata, kucium lho," remaja itu terkekeh.

Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya, "Sialan! Berani benar kau—"

"Lihat," remaja itu memotongnya dan menyorongkan sesuatu ke hadapan batang hidungnya.

"Seprai?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yup. Kakimu terbelit seprai ranjangmu sendiri. Apanya yang bikin takut? Sampai keringatan begitu," remaja itu tertawa lagi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kaki dan ranjangnya lewat celah bahunya. Menahan tumpuan badannya pada tangan kirinya, ia berangsur mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk dengan tenang di lantai keramik yang dingin di bawah kakinya itu.

Ranjangnya berantakan, seprai putihnya terkoyak di pinggir kaki ranjang.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan orang tak dikenal itu benar—pikirnya.

Dengan kondisi yang labil, sendirian dalam ruangan kecil dan sunyi senyap membuat pikirannya kosong dan mudah terpengaruh ilusi yang diciptakannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian—yang mungkin sebenarnya tak ada—dan secepat kilat berlari menuju pintu keluar, yang malah menyebabkannya terlilit seprai ranjangnya yang menjulur di kaki ranjang. Mengingat ia histeris sendiri dan berontak tak karuan dari seprai itu tanpa berpikir dengan tenang, tak ayal malah membuatnya semakin terlilit.

"Sudah tenang?"suara ringan remaja itu kembali menyeruak.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa tak senang.

"Sudah tenang belum?" ulang remaja itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tukas Sasuke dan menampik tangan pucat yang terjulur ke arahnya itu.

"Hoo. Kalau sudah tidak butuh lagi, lalu dibuang begitu saja?" remaja itu mencibir. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah terluka.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa kau?" ujarnya tajam. Kini setelah semua rasionalitasnya kembali padanya, ia dapat kembali berpikir dengan jernih.

Anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya itu memiliki kulit yang sedikit pucat, dengan rambut perak kebiruan yang menjuntai hingga ke bahunya. Kedua bola matanya berwarna violet terang, dan struktur tulang yang membentuk wajahnya cukup bagus dan tegas hingga ia dapat digolongkan sebagai laki-laki tampan—walau tidak setampan dirinya sendiri, tentu—pikir Sasuke.

"Begitu sikapmu pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?" remaja itu mengangkat bahunya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan duduk di lantai sembari bersandar pada rak buku di belakangnya.

Kejadian sesaat sebelumnya kembali terputar di memori otak Sasuke. Ia menatap remaja tak dikenal di hadapannya itu tajam.

Ok, dia baru saja menolongku. Kalau dia tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati ketakutan sendiri—oleh selembar seprai!—gumamnya mengakhiri pikirannya itu dengan kesal sendiri dan bersungut kesal tentang betapa bodohnya ia sampai ketakutan setengah mati begitu sesaat sebelumnya.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem, "maaf. Aku masih kaget," ujarnya sedatar mungkin. Ia mungkin berhutang budi pada orang tak dikenal itu, tapi sungguh sampai matipun ia tak akan sudi mengakuinya.

"Kalau sudah kembali normal begini kau tidak ada manis-manisnya, ya?" remaja itu menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ini siapa sih?" tanyanya sedikit tak suka.

Remaja berambut perak itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan barisan giginya yang tajam.

Tajam?

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, ketakutan kembali menyelusup pori-pori kulitnya.

Siapa dia?!—pikirnya memekik dalam hati.

Seolah mendengar jeritan hatinya, remaja di hadapannya itu membuka suaranya dengan tenang dan menjawab ringan, "Aku murid asrama ini juga, dari kelas B."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun segera ia hembuskan napasnya yang sesaat sebelumnya ia tahan tanpa sadar.

Asrama Konoha ini memang memiliki dua kelas yang terdiri dari siswa campuran yang didominasi oleh siswa laki-laki. Berturut-turut adalah kelas A dan B yang masing-masing terdiri dari empat puluh orang, dimana ia sendiri adalah siswa kelas A bersama Naruto dan Sai. Wajar saja jika ia tak pernah melihat anak berambut perak di hadapannya itu sebelumnya—pikirnya.

"Oh," sahut Sasuke alakadarnya. Masih mengamati siswa kelas B yang dilihat dari sudut manapun tampak tidak biasa itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak biasa, atau apa yang membuat Sasuke berpikiran demikian, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sesuatu dalam diri si rambut perak terasa mengusiknya.

"Namamu?" Sasuke berujar sesaat kemudian.

"Suigetsu," remaja berambut perak itu mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya, "Hozuki Suigetsu."

Sasuke mengamati remaja berambut perak yang mengaku bernama Suigetsu itu dengan seksama, "Uchiha Sasuke," timpalnya dengan hati-hati.

Suigetsu menarik lengan kanannya dan menumpu sikutnya di atas pahanya dan menopang dagunya dengan gerakan yang tenang, menatap Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu—kalau tidak mau dibilang curiga—itu, "Mari kita mengakrabkan diri, Sasuke," ujarnya kemudian, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**End Note:**

Mulai sekarang saya bakal mempublish lanjutan Genie in the Bottle ini secara rutin seminggu sekali (dengan jumlah kata yang semakin banyak tiap chapternya), sebagai tebusan karena sebelum ini jadwal update fic saya agak carut-marut ^^;;

See ya.. :)

**TYPO BETAED BY: ****Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane **(maaf kalo masih ada yang miss... ^^;)


End file.
